Glaceon in an Anarchist' paradise
by Chincha40
Summary: Agent Rockwell, an anthropomorphic Glaceon, wakes up in a desert alone. She nearly dies until a couple of punks help her out. Finding herself in the harshest region of the northern hemisphere, can she survive? (EDIT 8/21/17) Another story of mine that won't be completed. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Rockwell awoke. Her head hurt. She felt like she was going to…

She puked. She felt sick!

She was nearly melting! She was a Glaceon after all.

"Where the hell am I?" She shouted. Her very presence commanded confidence. She stood up and surveyed her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a dessert! She was literally surrounded by sand dunes. She was also covered in sand and dust.

"H-How on earth did I?"

She had to act fast or she would die of de-hydration or heat stroke.

She notice something else.

"Holy shit! Wears my uniform? I'm not wearing anything!"

She began her futile attempt to find her way out of the desert. Being an ice type, this heat would kill her soon.

Despite all of her accomplishments and services to her country. She would melt in a dessert naked.

"Is this really how I'm going to die?" She said looking up at the sun. The day had just begun, the sun had been coming up.

"No I will not die, not like this!" She yelled in anger!

Rockwell began to hear something.

It wasn't far off.

It was coming this way!

It sounded like music? Rap music?

She was beginning to get sick again. "I might not be able to hang on for much l-lon-" Rockwell fell over. Passed out.

…

Tuco drove his high riding Monte Carlo through the desert. It was one of those bouncing cars that blasted rap music. He was on his way to his squads place. Tuco was a fat guy and stood about 5'6".

His friend Hector spoke up.

"HEY HEY HEY Tuco! Turn down the music."

"What?!" Tuco shouted. He hate when Hector interrupted his music.

"I think I saw a shawdy out there!" Hector pointed at a sand dune to their left.

"Man you seeing thins again, you been on that blue crystal man?" He accused.

"NO NO man I swear! I saw a babe back there she looked real sick too! We need to go help her man!"

"We need to get back to the squad house! They got some of that good Mary Jane over there right now and if we don't get ther-" Tuco was cut off by his friend jumping out of the car and running off behind the sand dune!

"HECTOR, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK IN MY CAR NOW WERE LEAVING! NOW!" Tuco shouted. A few moments passed Tuco was about to drive off.

That was when Tuco looked in his rear view mirror and saw skinny little Hector dragging a Pokémon out from behind the sand dune!

He literally leaped out of the car dukes-of-hazard style and raced over to help his friend!

"Man is this a Glaceon?" He asked Hector.

"Yea, man what's she doing all the way out here? In Orre of all places. She should know better!"

"Quick open the door Hector. I'm throwing this bitch in the back and we high tailing it to the squad house!"

"I'm with ya man!"

Rockwell awoke in a dimly lit place. She heard loud music, beeping and a voice.

"Hey man she's awake!" She heard someone yell.

Her vision was a bit blurry. She sat up.

Rockwell spoke: "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Yo shawdy you in da squad house!"

"Who in the?" She said as her vision cleared and she saw a gang of fat punks and a little skinny one.

But they were all human!

She unleashed a furry of kicks and punches leaving them lying on the floor.

"Oh, god we didn't." Tuco said.

Hector spoke up from his pains in his gut. "We found you in the desert all alone and naked so we brought you back here and George got you patched up and put some clothes on you. We didn't do nothing to ya!"

"But your humans. You wouldn't do something like that unless you wanted something from me!"

Rockwell bolted out of the room. They all got up and walked to the entrance. They found Rockwell there.

She stood at the chain link fence and stared out at the empty dessert. Nothing but dessert. Two massive walls bordered it on each side. They were in a canyon, in a desert.

"Where on earth am I?" She yelled."

George the fattest of the bunch spoke up.

"You're in Orre bitch."

 **And another new story from me! This one ties into the same world as "Redneck in a pokemon world". This one takes place in the Northern Hemisphere which is occupied by Humans.** **If you've got the time a review would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Rockwell ran off into the desert that night. It was very cold, just the way she liked it. She carried a pack with some supplies in it. She followed a GPS map in some eyewear she had. She had selected her destination as Pyrite town. Rockwell's stamina had recovered allowing her to quickly get up to her max running speed of 20mph. **(jiggle physics engaged :D)**

Orre was the most advance society in the world despite its anarchistic state. Rockwell's general information she had known previously told her that the region was divided into six factions. She had never know anything but the faction's names.

The "Fat Punks" who she had just met. They were also the smallest in number and power influence but also the richest (as far as southern hemisphere intelligence knew). Their hideout was in the northeast corner of Orre in a deep canyon.

The "Rollers" who were in league with the fat punks. (She overheard Tuco talking about this.)

The "Chems".

The "Raiders"

The "Minors"

And the "Killers"

"I guess from now on I'll have to be nocturnal." She said to herself as she regained strength from the cold night air freezing her body.

Rockwell wasn't sure of when she had left the hideout, but she knew she reached pyrite town just at dawn. She was relived. She had worried that she wouldn't make it in time.

Rockwell was dressed in a pair of dark blue cargo jeans and a dark blue tank top. She wore steel toed boots.

Pyrite town looked like any town should look like in an anarchy. It looked like a slum, a ghetto. The few denizens of pyrite town who were up this early stopped what they were doing at the sight of her.

Rockwell noticed she had their attention. She spoke up: "I need a place to stay where is nearest hotel?" She asked. All she received was worried looks. A few people ran off in fear.

 _"_ _Why are they running?"_ She thought.

An elderly man came up to her in a scooter. He wore an extremely faded and worn out yellow hat with a pokeball on it. His hair hadn't turned gray at all, it was black. His face was expressionless. Several people peeking out from behind their hiding places whispered to him not to get close. He was addressed by a strange name. They called him "old yellow".

His voice was weak but his words clear.

"Listen here young Pokémon. I don't know where you came here from, but if you're thinking of staying here for any length of time dressed like that, I'd suggest you'd turn around and head south to Phenac city or back where you came from. This is no place for you."

"Sir I appreciate the kind words but I can handle myself." She said lifting up his scooter high into the air above her head with one arm. People had forgotten how strong Pokémon really were. She put him back down gently. The old man persisted with his warning though. He hadn't forgotten how strong Pokémon were. In fact.

Rockwell sensed an eerie presence about this old man. He had some sort of deep inner commanding power. He radiated authority!

"The mayor…he's a creep! If he catches word of you, or sight of you, you may never see the light of day again. Not only that but you will absolutely terrify the people of this town with your presence. So he'll want to get rid of you immediately. Get to Phenac city, it's controlled by the Chems they'll take care of you! Killer turf is not where you want to stay!"

"Killers. Is that the faction who controls this town?" she asked him ignoring his words of wisdom. Although it took almost all of her might. _"What the hell is with this guy and this feeling I'm getting from him?! It's becoming very hard not to leave!"_

The old man pulled a piece of rusted metal out from under his hat. "Glaceon, I command you to leave at once!" He said with power in his old voice!

Rockwell had no idea what came over her, but she began to leave. She couldn't help herself!

She had to use blizzard to coat herself with a thick layer of nonmelting ice to keep cold. It use a large amount of her energy tomake.

As she ran toward Phenac city she realized something.

 _"_ _That old bastard! He must have been a powerful trainer back in his day! That explains why he was able to command me!"_

It took Rockwell several more hours of running through the desert to reach Phenac city. When she reached it she was greeted by a group of men in lab coats and sunglasses. There was about five of them in total. They were rather short for human males she noted. They didn't look very physically fit and had a pale skin completion.

 _"_ _Nerds." She though._

"So, you're the Glaceon Yellow told us about I presume." One said. His voice was cool and relaxed, she liked him.

"Follow us, we'll take you to a suitable place to stay." Another said. His voice was nearly the same cool and soothing tone.

She followed them into the city. It was completely deserted. No one in sight. But it was small for a city.

As she walked with them, Rockwell noticed that all of them had higher blood pressures than normal adult humans of their health. Their heart rates were higher, cheeks slightly redder…Were, they? Yes one of them just gave her that glance!

 _"_ _Oh god, these humans, they're all attracted to me!"_ She thought disgusted.

They led her to a building with no windows. As soon as she stepped inside she felt right at home. It was a bone chilling 0 degrees. Several of the men began to shake. They quickly grabbed large coats from a nearby rack.

One of them spoke up to address her.

"I welcome you to our lab. The old man you spoke with in Pyrite town is an acquaintance of ours. He said you needed a place to crash so we changed the climate setting to suit you. I hope you enjoy your stay here. You can go pretty much wherever there isn't a locked door. When you need someone to show you your room just ask one of us. We'll probably be in the Laboratory with Mr. White.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

They all blushed in unison.

 _"_ _Oh god this is so disgusting!"_ She thought.

"Hey guys." a voice from down a hallway yelled. "I need your help loading the precursor! Could you give me a hand?" This voice wasn't cool or soothing.

"Sure thing." One of them said. They all walked down the hall.

This left Rockwell to stand alone in what she could only assume was a living room. It was luxuriously furnished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rollers on the storm

Rockwell sat down on the plush cold sofa. She reclined in it and laid down. Before long she was asleep.

When she awoke she noticed that someone had turned off the light! She felt something cold lying over her.

With a snap the lights came on. As if she had willed them to come on!

She realized something. She was not on the couch anymore. She was in a bed covered up in a freezing cold blanket!

 _"_ _How on earth was I moved like that without being awaked?" She mentally screamed._

Rockwell got up and move quickly and silently to the door of the room she was in. She quickly kicked it down and raced down the stairs leading to…

A bunch of nerds inn thier 20's watching Netflix on the couch she had fallen asleep on.

One looked behind him and spoke to her:

"We moved you because we wanted to Netflix and Chill, no pun intended." he said.

"Oh." She said. She had gone and assumed the worst and went into escape mode all for nothing.

"Well I think you'd best scoot over cause I'll watch too." She sighed as she walked over to the couch. They all moved over in unison.

They began speaking.

"Phil what are we gonna watch now?" One with black hair said.

"Ask the Glaceon. She's the guest" The one with red hair said. (Rockwell assumed this was Phil)

"I have a name. It's Rockwell." She said.

"Well, what are we gonna watch Rockwell." One with green hair said.

"Let's watch Breaking Bad." She suggested. She loved that show. The Pokémon version of it anyways. Walter was played by a Farfetch'd and Jesse was played by a Scrappy.

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_** They all yelled in unison. Their voices changed in that moment, from cool and soothing to being deep and threatening. Rockwell jumped at the sudden noise they made! She whimpered a little.

"Do not speak of that ever!" Phil said.

Rockwell decided to use their obvious weakness of women against them.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves talking to a lady like that! Who do you think you are?" She said in a pitiful voice. She was able to make it sound like she was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, they were all at her feet begging for forgiveness and apologizing.

 _"_ _I could get used to this groveling they're doing."_ She thought.

Rockwell sat with the Chems and watched "The Godfather" with them.

During the entire movie she had popcorn brought to her as if her mind had been read. The instant she wanted for something it appeared in her lap!

It had gotten to the part where Vito had his heart attack, that was when Rockwell heard motorcycles.

Two of them.

The black haired chem. Turned off the movie, and anther grabbed her hand and led her up to the room they had designated for her.

"Were sorry but you must wait in here while we conduct business with the Rollers. If everything goes according to plan then we should be able to resume the movie in approximately twenty minutes."

"Why do I have to wait in here?" She asked.

"Because the Rollers are cruel and would do cruel things to you and us if we did not cooperate. It is in our mutual interest if you are not present."

"What kind of things do the Rollers do to those who do not cooperate? Would they come here and kill you?"

"I don't know. But I do know that they will react with violence if we do not meet their production schedule. This is a simple swap. We give them our product they give us money and don't kill us that day."

With that the Chem closed the door on her face. .

…

At first she heard voices they were low and few in number. Maybe three at most.

Suddenly one of the voices began shouting then

 ** _BOOM!_** _"A gunshot" She though!_

Rockwell broke down the door and jumped over the balcony to land right in front of a man holding a gun. There was another man beside him holding his hands on his hips.

She looked down and saw Phil lying face down in a puddle of blood the other Chems were around him and anther had run off to get first aid.

Rockwell had seen enough.

She grabbed the throat of the man who shot Phil. He was dressed like a biker. She lifted into the air.

"Did you shoot Phil?" She asked calmly.

"Ha! Whats it to you bitch? You got a crush on him or something?" He said rudely. His breath smelled like gasoline. Hey, you're no ordinary slut, you're a Pokémon!" He said with a hint of perverseness.

Rockwell had had enough, so, she crushed his throat and dropped him to the ground.

The biker tried to breath. He couldn't he tried to speak, what he wanted to say there's no telling. But he died a silent and quick death.

His comrade stood there, mouth agape at the power the Glaceon had.

 _"O-oh my god! S-she crushed his neck, just like that!" He thought._

He now noticed the glare she was giving him!

He bolted for the door and practically ripped it off its hinges trying to get out.

But just as he was crossing the threshold he was picked up by the back of his coat.

Rockwell pulled him close and gave him a warning.

"Pull something like this again and there will be consequences for all of you!" She yelled then threw him into the street and closed the door.

Rockwell had no idea the nest of Beedrill she had just kicked, or the ball that she just got rolling.

Phil began ordering the other Chems to pack up their equipment and supplies. Gideon (the black haired Chem) attended to his wounds.

"Hold on a second!" Rockwell ordered. "What are you doing? Are you just going to let them run all over you like that? You can't defend yourself?"

"Rockwell" Gideon began. "I don't think you understand how strong the Rollers are. They are ruthless, brutally violent and outnumber us ten to one. We don't stand a chance."

"You boys underestimate yourselves. You are all obviously talented in your mental faculties. All you really need is a good leader to hold you together." She said.

"Phil is our leader" Gideon replied in a low tone.

"But it's obvious to me he is not an authority figure in your eyes." Rockwell replied. "He is a friend who simply expresses his thoughts a little bit more than the rest of you introverts. You follow him out of the fact that you usually agree with him, but your problems arrive when you disagree and he has no power to command you." She said.

"Who do you suggest be our leader then?" The blue haired Chem said with a flair of rudness.

"Watch your tone!" She snapped…"I will be your leader. I have the qualifications since I do officially lead a team of special agents."

The green haired Chem's nose bled as a small perverted smile crept across his face. It was quite obvious what he was thought about her being his "leader". Rockwell simply ignored him, as long as he made no offhand remarks, she didn't mind.

"First I'll need your names." She commanded.

Gideon named off all of the Chems. Rockwell wondered if he said their names in any particular order.

"I'm Gideon, this is Phil , Blondie over there is Carter, the guy with blue hair is Ben, the guy with green hair who is thinking naughty things is Jeremy. There was a sixth one of us but now…he's in a better place."

"Do you want something like that to happen again?" She asked.

They all replied in unison: "No"

"Well, then make me your leader and you will not have that problem.

"You already are." Carter said in his soft tone. "Don't you see that you are already commanding our attention? We probably won't hesitate to follow your instructions, I know I won't."

"Me neither." said Phil who had stopped bleeding and was being helped up by Gideon.

 _"_ _Gideon is the medic of the group, he just pulled the bullet out of Phil and now it seems as if nothing even happened to him." Rockwell noted._

"We will need to assign specific rolls to each individual." Rockwell ordered. "Gideon you're the Medic."

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"Blondie what's your specialty?" She asked Carter.

"My specialty is Chemistry, and so is everyone else's that's why we're called the Chems. We obtained our masters degrees in Various branches of Chemistry at Mt. Silver University and then we ended up here manufacturing illegal narcotics and chemical weapons."

Rockwell raised an eyebrow, or whatever that thing is that Glaceons have. "You can manufacture mustered gas, and Serine gas correct?" She asked.

"In large quantities yes, but no orders have been placed within the last six months so there isn't any supplies for the stuff in storage." Jeremy said holding a clipboard.

Although she also noted that she needed a way to defend the city and fast.

"Do you have a large cache of armaments and ammunition?" She asked.

"No, we don't, the Rollers made extra sure we never got any of those." Ben replied.

"We need to call the Fat punks, they have weapons and I have a relationship with them" She said.

They all shook their heads.

"We don't do business with the Punks, they aren't-" Carter was interrupted.

"Inteligent enough?" Rockwell finished.

"N-no that's not what I"

"Well that's what you meant. Trust me I've seen that look before"

"We will not associate with them. Last time we did they tried to steal all of our narcotics and sell them back to us." Phil said.

An idea struck her head.

"Do you have any high range radio equipment?" She asked.

"We do, Jeremy has a hobby where he contacts people in various regions.

"What the farthest south he can reach?"

Jeremy replied: "Theoretically I could contact Fallarbor town which is about 5300 clicks south, but I don't think anyone would understand what I said or even be listening."

"That's perfect!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed, hard.

The others turned red too, but not the good kind.

Jeremy tunned up his equipment on the lab workbench.

"Okay how do you want to send your message?" He asked.

"Do you know Morse code?" She asked.

Jeremy rolled his eye sat such a silly question. Of course he knew Morse code!

"Set the frequency to AM 4.5398 Megahertz the repeat this message." She said. She waited till he was ready for the message.

"The current latitude and longitude, BL AD, 612,548,123,548." She said.

"That's it?" He asked as he entered the message and sent it.

"Yup." She replied

"What does that mean?"

"It means to Balisticly send the basic combat package to these coordinates."

"Balisticly? You mean via missile?"

"Yes a small missile carries a basic combat package for a regiment of troops to the exact co ordinance specified." She said as if quoting a textbook.

Location: Lilycove city, Brigadier General's office.

A bored and tired Umbreon was sitting at her desk procrastinating at her work, when the ballistic missile screen came up!

Amy gasped! A ballistic missile had just been fired at the Orre region!

"Oh My God!...Wait, is that a basic combat package that was sent?" She asked skeptically.

"Hmmm, I think we now know what happened to our missing special agent." She said as she read the Authorization code.

She pressed a button to the intercom of her secretary.

"Yes Miss long?" Came the sweet voice of the Leafeon.

"Call my Fiancé and tell him were going to Orre this very moment. Then prepare my fleet, we head out to Gateon port in 1200."

"Yes Miss Long", the Lefeon replied. But then added "Miss Long?"

"What?" Amy groaned playfully as if she was annoyed.

"He's asking if he can bring, and I quote: 'everything but the kitchen sink'."

"Tell him to stop being a goofball and get our stuff packed." She said playfully. She depressed the call button so Cash couldn't waste more time.

Amy knew something couldn't be right about the missing special agent ending up there. "Why there of all places?!"

From what Amy had gathered from this agents file was that they were spontaneous (or appered to be). The sort of person who said "It's easier to get forgiveness than to ask permission."

It took about twenty minutes but there was a sudden loud **_THUD_** on the roof.

"Looks like that actually worked!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah I knew it would. I just hope that when I get home they won't be too pissed about it." Rockwell said.

Rockwell and the Chems made their way to the roof and began bringing all the cargo downstairs.

She had them install the equipment and themselves strategically throughout the city. They were all machinegun nests, mortar tubes and small drones remotely controlled from the lab.

The last thing they installed was an attack siren. It was a Chrysler air raid siren, the most powerful ever built. It wasn't intended as a warning device to anyone. Phil had suggested using the eerie echo it produced in cities as a way to creep the living hell out of any would be enemies. This would give them an instant advantaged.

Rockwell had encountered them before in her travels to various remote locations and hidden bases throughout the southern hemisphere. They were relics from human bases in the old war, she had seen them in various states of disrepair. Their sound was intended to drive Pokémon wild with fear, which worked. But it also scared the shit out of humans.

She had only every heard its ominous drone once several years ago. That was when she and her team went head to head with a man who called himself "The Trick Master", He managed to escape.

…

It wasn't long before the Rollers were detected. She counted 48motorcycles and what appeared to be an extremely dirty and old fashioned semi truck pulling a tanker trailer. It's two small round headlights looked like eyes. Bright yellow eyes that could be seen in the dead of night as it lit the path for its motorcycle escorts.

Rockwell radioed the Chems who were awaiting her signal. "Okay boys, their ETA is about 3 minutes so get ready and in positions!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Humanity of the other realm.

As the Rollers stormed the city the Chems unleashed their volleys of machine gun fire. They didn't stand a chance.

After two minutes all but one Roller was wounded or dead. It was the truck driver. He was slowly navigating the narrow streets to the lab. The machine guns didn't do much as it seemed that the trucks old construction was too sturdy for standard issue Uzis'. The tires were solid rubber so there was no use in trying to destroy them with spike strips.

Eventually the truck became jammed between two buildings about 300 yards away from the Lab. The driver couldn't get out because his door was held shut by a wall.

Inside the cab the driver pressed the countdown button. He wouldn't let his fellow gang members die in vain.

Rockwell leaped down from a high top on a nearby building to in front of the truck. The driver couldn't be seen because of the headlights. The engines idling noise was near deafening. What kind of engine sounds like it's idling twice as high as it should?

Rockwell approached the truck and jumped up onto the needle-nose hood. She punched the windshield out and grabbed the driver by his collar and pulled him out. He grunted in pain, her hand became covered in something wet.

It was blood!

"The coward slit hi-" But Rockwell didn't get to finish her thought, because that's when the trailer exploded.

…

Jeremy, Phil, Carter, and Ben were huddled around Gideon who had begun operating on Rockwell. The team knew that for this kind of work Gideon needed all the help he could possibly get. They handed him every tool or item he asked for. Held any substance he put in their hands, never mind that it was revoltingly gory and bloody they did as he said.

"Gideon," Phil said. Were running low on fullerene-benzene what can we use as a substitute?"

"You don't, you find a way to get me some." He said plainly.

It was a slow and arduous re-construction of her face and abdomen. Fortunately, not only had the drivers body been good cover, Gideon had a highly accurate photographic memory.

Three days into the surgery a large team of Pokémon in black (P.I.B) showed up along with the Leader of the Hoenn region and her Fiancé, who, to the Chems surprise, was a human. Their arrival could not have been at worse timing as that Gideon needed his friends help the most at this stage but they were being held in interrogation.

When it came his turn to be interrogated he had to reveal the surgery he had been performing on Rockwell. He worked painstakingly to get every minute detail of her face right. The damage was mostly cosmetic, there were a few places in other areas besides her face he was going to "touch up" but they would be taken care of later.

None of them rested, they didn't take breaks, they didn't nap, or even stop to eat. Gideon stood over Rockwell and reconstructed her face. It took him five sleepless days but he finished. When he was done there was no sign that anything had happened. Not a single scar. In fact Gideon had removed all hints of imperfection from her face without realizing it.

…

It was two weeks before all of the repairs to her body had been taken care of.

Rockwells eyes fluttered open. Standing over her was her team. A white light shown down on her.

"Ha I'm dead how unfortunate." She said.

"Oh your not dead." An unfamiliar voice said.

Rockwells team helped her to a sitting position. There was three of them. A Flareon, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and an Umbreon. Wait that's four…

"Who's doing the investigation?" Rockwell asked.

"We are." Said the Flareon. " We have already questioned and detained your captors and"

"I didn't have any captors I was here of my own free will!" Rockwell said.

"Oh, that explains a lot!" He said.

Suddenly he was slapped in the back of the head by Rockwell. "Next time don't be such a dumbass Dinardo!"

"Sorry boss." He said sheepishly. He recived another slap to the head.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Rockwell spat.

The Vaporeon giggled, but then an icy stare was hot in her direction.

"I thought it was your job to keep him strait?" Rockwell fumed.

"I did, this seemed the best course of action." She said.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know locking up the people who tried to save your commanding officers life was such a good course of action. You should know this is a bad idea considering the new Brigadier Generals policies. You could get court marshaled for this and I won't be there to defend you this time!"

She skipped the Jolteon because she knew he hadn't screwed up.

"AND YOU!" She suddenly shouted at the Umbreon with blue rings. She was dressed casually in a blue tank top and skinny jeans.

"Uhhh, who are you again?" Rockwell asked.

"Oh I'm the new Brigadier General." Amy said casually.

"Oh please pardon me miss for yelling at you!" Rockwell pleaded

"What are youapologizing for?" Amy asked. "You were putting your guys in line and got a bit carried away. Beside didn't you just tell your team not to apologize? What kind of leader are you if you're hypocritical?"

There was a momentary silence.

"Umm," The Jolteon spoke up. "If I may ask, where's your uniform?" He asked Amy.

"Agent McDee were in the middle of a fucking desert. I'm not gonna wear that thing period, in or outdoors. You're free to do the same."

…...

Cash sat in the living room with Jeremy. The other Chems were tending to the things that had gotten away from them during thier interogation and Rockwells surgery. Several Pokémon in black suits wearing earpieces and black glasses stood close by but none of them were apart of Rockwell's team. There was a Mightyena, a Houndoom, an Absol and a Squirtle.

"So you mean to tell me that you woke up naked on a beach?"Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it was the craziest thing." Cash replied.

"Rockwell told us she woke up in the desert naked." Jeremy said.

"Hmmm, seems odd." Cash commented.

"Yeah, it is unlikely that is a coincidence." Jeremy said grimly.

"I think this all probably goes farther than we think." Cash said. "What do you think?"

"My current hypothesis is that the people who abducted Rockwell probably had something to do with your showing up on Slateport beach."

"But you forgot about how I don't remember seeing any Pokémon before I woke up. Everything I remember has nothing to do with Pokémon. They didn't exist in any real sense." Cash pointed out.

"What do you mean you never told me that?!" Jeremy replied astonished.

Cash leaned back and closed his eyes as he pictured all the things he remembered. "The only Pokemon that exist in my memory were fictional. They were meant for entertainment. There was a card game, video games, a TV show that got worse with every episode; there was plushies, toys, and collectable memorabilia, but no actual real Pokémon. Also the continents and countries were completely different. It also had more wars, famines, epidemics and pandemics.

Crime was also a much more serious issue. The crimes that are committed most often here are comedic in comparison. Except here in Orre, it's got about the same crime rate as a city called Detroit. I actually couldn't believe the microscopically small rate of crime Hoenn has, so I assumed at first that the numbers were faked in order to please higher ups in the political system."

"You're right, Orre does have the highest crime rate of any other region, but it's also the Anarchy that most real criminals go to so they can do their heinous deeds. So really it's more of an aggregate of crime." Jeremy explained.

"Hold on you mean that we're in a functioning Anarchy?!" Cash exclaimed. He was astonished that such a thing could exist. He was under the assumption that anarchy would collapse into chaos.

"It's sort of an Anarchy. There are six, well actually now, five major factions, or basically gangs, that control Orre. The factions usually settle disagreements the old fashioned way rather than peacfully. Usually if Orre has political issues with another region they talk to the relevant factions. Such as a recent mining deal that the Miners have struck up with Johto.

But if war breaks out or a natural disaster strikes then the factions usually put the constant squabbling and mini wars on hold. Mostly the factions are united against." Jeremy leaned in close to Cash so the agents wouldn't hear. "Pokémon invasions from the south."

They both leaned back and continued talking normally.

"Sounds like a few countries in my memory." Cash began. "Mostly it was primitive tribal people, or wealthy and religiously zealous clans that this happened to." He took a swing of his Pepsi. "The land had been taken over by more developed countries or harsh ruling dictatorships and then, after a lot of complicated stuff, given back to the natives.

The problem usually came from the borders the political leaders created. A lot of times they didn't think about tribal, ethnic and religious differences, only for geographic features and resources. So basically the new country whent to war with itself as soon as the powerful governing force of the colonizers or cruel dictator left.

They kind of had political relations, but not really any meaningful ones with other countries. There were several examples and my native country actually got very involved in one such incident. The outcome was long, bloody, and expensive."

"You know." Jeremy began. "For a redneck you do seem to know a lot of stuff."

"I've always had a thirst for knowledge; some of my best subjects in school were history, geography and civics."

"I see, then I'll just have to ask you more questions about your memory. I think I may have the solution to what happened."

They rambled on for quite some time afterwards.

 **Can anyone guess who Rockwell's team is based on?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Killer on the road.

(This takes place during the first day of surgery)

Location: Pyrite town.

A dark figure sat on his luxurious sofa and watched the Orre News Network. His peons had informed him of some goings on in Phenac. He snuffed out a cigar butt in his ashtray.

The area in front of his sofa was dominated by a massive 100" Plasma. A big beautiful gaming computer sat in the corner of the room. It hummed quietly from its fans and pumps. The carpet was made of antique Mareep wool.

Finally, he wore a white three piece suit and a white cowboy hat.

He sat there watching the Phenac City news broadcast.

"Well Dan, a shootout broke out this morning at around 6:00 AM and ended with an explosion. The attack was centered on the Chems' Laboratory. Official sources say that the Rollers may have been involved although their HQ in The Under has not responded to any form of contact by the cities counsel."

 _"_ _So, the Chems finally stood up to my principal opponent. I guess I should congratulate them on their heroics and courageousness."_

 _"_ _But if the Miners were to get motivation or determination from the Chems' heroics, it may not end well for me. Because the miners have the strength to overthrow me…The Miners have only a deficiency of willpower."_

 _"_ _Contrasting the Chems who cannot defeat the Rollers. No matter how much willpower they could possibly ascertain. It would take a miracle for a team of six to defeat fifty combat and highway hardened motorcyclists."_

He thought for a bit. Creating, editing, finalizing and error checking his plan.

 _"_ _Ah, the perfect plan. Not only will it put the Chems under my control, but also acquire much of Roller territory…Now, If only I could obtain the coordinates for the Punks refuge. Perhaps then I could secure the funds needed to finally take over Orre and construct my foundation to World Empire."_

That was when he noticed something on the security camera footage that the News played. It caught his eye!

The camera showed a large tanker truck driven by the entrance to the alley the camera looked down. It became stuck between the building and the corner of the alley as it tried to head towards the laboratory. He watched the driver reach down and pull up something, his head went limp. Moments later a figure in black clothing with blue hair, and blue skin landed on top of the truck just before it exploded.

"H-how. How can it be? Is, is that a? Why on earth is one of those-?!"

His mind raced. That wasn't possible. He concluded.

"There is no possibility that was a Pokémon. They wouldn't have the gall to travel here for any other purpose than warfare and even if they had they would not ever do it unaccompanied." He said aloud.

Still he worried. There were other possibilities and he knew this. He pressed a button on the arm of his sofa. It beeped.

"Watcha need boss?" A gravelly and deep voice asked.

"Rosco, I want an investigation on the events of this morning in Phenac city. No one but me, you and your team are to know about this. I want all the details by 7:00 PM."

"Yes sir." The Rosco replied as they hung up.

Moments later when he was trying to think clearly his TV buzzed. Indicating military movements in the southern hemisphere.

"On screen." He said.

The map he was shown indicated that an entire fleet had just gotten under way from Hoenn and was heading north.

"Oh…oh shit." He said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. The most powerful Navy on earth was enroute for his region. There had to be a connection between them and the Blue Pokémon he saw.

Realizing that his grunts would be too slow to act he decided to take matters into his own hands.

He ran down the stairs of his hotel. Stopping by the first floor to beckon his right-hand man to quickly follow him through the basement and into to the underground garage to get his car. He and Rosco hightailed it out of Pyrite town in his antique white Cadillac DeVille.

 _"_ _I must know what happened. If I lose my grip on power who else will take care of-"_ He wept a tear, but quickly wiped it away. _"No tears"_ He thought. _"I must stay strong. Their lives depend on mine."_

Amy and Cash walked down the gangplank of the aircraft carrier into Gateon port. The name: H.S.W Enterprise (Hoenn Ship of War: _Enterprise)_ was emblazoned on its side. Several Pokémon in Black suits surrounded them and stood watch as the Mayor of the city arrived.

Several stereotypical sailors loitered around the dock nearby. They whispered amongst themselves about the strange arrival of Pokémon.

"When will those creatures give up?" Asked one sailor.

"They won't they are determined to take our port one way or another. The last attack may have been years ago but they wouldn't have fought so hard then as to just give up."

"Hey, who's that broad they're guiding anyway?" One asked the others.

"I heard that's their new _'Supreme leader'._ " Another answered.

A Limo stretched Cadillac escalade pulled up. The Mayor of Gateon port stepped out. He was a portly man of light skin tone. He wore a Black suit, stood with a scared oak cane and spoke with a Midwestern accent.

One of the agents searched him with a security metal detector before he was allowed to shake hands with Amy. That was when he noticed Cash standing next to her.

"May I assume that this man illegally migrated to your region?" He asked.

"No, this is my fiancé." Amy replied proudly. She grabbed Cash's hand and pulled him close. He smiled at the mayor.

The mayor's jaw dropped, he was speechless. _"A human and a Pokémon as a couple? It's been decades since the last time I saw one!"_

Amy got right to the point. "We are here because one of our northern military missile silos was given a radio command via a Morse code signal that was sent from here. The access code sent matches the ID number of one of our missing special agents." Amy said.

"May I have the species that the agent is from?" He asked.

"A Glaceon, female, about average human female height, all other information is classified." Amy answered.

"I can see why you're concerned Miss. An Ice type would die in Orre's 140 degree Fahrenheit (60 Celsius) heat." The mayor said in shock.

"Not just that, but she was a highly decorated gunnery sergeant." Amy added. "She must be found dead or alive at any cost we are willing to do a joint investigation if need be."

Amy had been raised in a culture where joining the Marines or Navy was serious business. It was a highly respected and difficult to obtain occupation. The more highly decorated you were the more your region cared about you. Hoenn had to concentrate on these areas of their military since they were an island nation. The Army and Air force were sort of put on the backburner a lot.

One of the agents, an Absol stepped over and whispered in Amy's ear.

"I'm not sure if the director of H.C.I.S will be pleased by this, he may punish her for her disappearance if he has to do a joint investigation with humans. He is very prejudice."

Amy whispered back. "Thank you for notifying me. I'll see to it he is warned for such behavior."

The Mayor of Gateon help in every way he could. Meaning that he let them enter and leave the city as they wished.

As they rode along in the sear seat of a Lincoln Navigator side by side. Cash rode by the window because he insisted. Amy sat sandwiched between him and an Ursaring agent.

About forty minutes into the trip to Phenac city, something caught Cash's eye. He drooled over it as they passed it in the desert.

It was a 1969 Dodge Charger. Painted a faded orange color. It was beautifully preserved by the lack of moisture the desert provided. It was the dream car of every redneck. Why? Dukes of Hazard County that's why.

"We'll get it on our way back. Then once you fix it up you can race me in my Camaro." Amy had caught him eyeing the old car.

"Really?!" He said as if he was 5 years old and his mom had just said they were going to get Ice-cream. His face looked like a child's face for a moment the way it lit up. It was cute.

Although, she wished he would look at her that way. That silly, slack-jawed perverted look he always gave old cars. She never saw it directed towards her. Sometimes it seemed as if his love for her was completely Platonic, as if he wasn't sexually attracted to her.

 _"_ _But then why did he do what he did in the falls?"_ A voice in the back of her head whispered.

"Amy what's wrong?" He asked concerned. He had felt her negative emotion.

"Why don't you ever give me the look you give those old cars?" She asked.

"Because I'm afraid of looking like a perv." He said frankly.

"I don't mind you being you." She said softly while taking his hand.

Just then Cash had a devious idea to make her regret her words. He grinned, and, as her head was turned, slowly slid his hand onto her inner thigh and rubbed it. It took about thirty seconds of rubbing before she noticed it.

Before Amy knew what was happening she…

"Ughhhh!" Amy suddenly moaned with a deep blush. She covered her mouth. It was loud too. Practically everyone in the car could hear it. "Please Cash not here." She whispered in his ear. _"Mission accomplished!"_ She squealed internally. Then she felt the small wet spoytshe was sitting in. She could feel herself getting horny.

"Kidding." Cash said with a playful grin retracting his arm. _"She can get turned on pretty fast."_ He noted. _"But that's watcha get for telling a perv he can be himself."_

"I can read your face you know." Amy replied with a funny look. She was trying to be serious but the big smile she was hiding just made her look silly.

The agent sitting beside Amy couldn't help but snicker at the whole thing. Suddenly his head hurt, his ears rung, his vision blurred and turned red. Then it slowly began to return to normal. He had just been mega slapped by Amy.

"That was uncalled for Agent Dorneget." Amy said with the blush still on her face. She still had a faint smile.

Amy leaned in and whispered to Cash. "We can finish this later."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Into this this world we're thrown.

(Post-surgery)

Over the past few days while she stayed at the Lab recovering from the op, Rockwell had noticed a unusual figure loitering about outside. It wasn't any of her agents or any security members that Amy had brought with her.

Eventually after three days, she saw them inside the Lab.

Currently she sat inside her appointed room cleaning her 20mm pistol.

They had come with Amy. But never entered the building. Also, everyone seemed oblivious to them. It seemed as if no one but her saw them. Or even acknowledge their existence. Occasionaly Rockwell sat two of them. The second one was a bit shorter that the first.

This made her uneasy, because if they were nearby they were usually hidden by a shadow and whispered something into someone's ear without them even knowing. The person would end up performing some task and then go back to the idle state they were in before.

They usually whispered to one of her agents, a security guard or a Chem. Once or twice even to Amy right before she did something to Cash. Both times it was some sort of physical harm and was provoked by the shorter one.

Such as a punch to his gut or a hard slap to his face. Also she would be suddenly overcome with some sort of short lived rage. It seemed that this rage is what drove her to hurt him.

But, they avoided Cash like the plague. If he entered the room they immediately exited.

The figure stood about 6'2", they wore a dark cloak which hid everything and somehow emoted a dark glowing shadow. The second one had a horn like protrusion that would hang outside their cloak, barely concealed by its enveloping darkness. Although its darkness was stronger, no thicker,than the taller figures.

 _"Those cloaks are probably what's hiding their presence."_ She concluded.

At one point she observed them in infrared goggles. She was surprised by what she saw. The figures were blazing hot!

But somehow Rockwell couldn't find the courage to confront the larger individual. She felt no such hindrance around the other, shorter one, but the taller one was always right beside them when they appeared.

Was she scared of them? If that's the right term to describe it. She was never scared. She didn't have a fear or become manic or anything when she saw them. She didn't even feel uneasy. Just, unable.

Somehow, something was mentally preventing her from just walking up to the individual and confronting them.

Had Gideon done something to her during the surgery? She wondered.

At one point Rockwell swore she heard Cash make a reference to the figure. He had been talking to Jeremy in the living room; "I have suspected ever since I woke up on the beach in Slateport that someone is controlling my life through the people around me. But I don't have any hard proof."

"Sound like you have a person playing a game of Chess with your life." Jeremy replied.

 _"A Chessplayer."_ Rockwell thought.

That was when she heard a knock at her door.

"Enter" she permitted.

In walked both Dark figures.

The army of 1,500 Miners marched through the desert under the cover of dark. It would be midnight soon and they were projected to be there by 0100 (1:00 AM) hours.

They had been ordered by the leader of the Killers to invade Phenac city and raze it. They were to utterly mow down anyone who resisted. Their primary target were the Pokémon and humans who resided in the Chem lab.

They were all equipped with sensory-depravation emitters. Such a device, when directed at a target, temporarily took all forms of their senses away. Leaving them unable to function in any practical sense.

It was a cheap and efficient way to neutralize civilians, enemies and hostages _without_ ending their life. Coincidentally ( **not ironically)** it was a favorite weapon of the Killers.

Rockwell stared at the figures blankly. She couldn't give off any sign of fear. Lest they prey on it.

The shorter one spoke. The voice was feminine. It was a Pokémon's voice.

"We know you see us. We don't know how but you do. You shouldn't see us. You have no idea what is at stake here. Please don't interfere with our actions."

"Why shouldn't I?" Rockwell asked accusingly. "You show up out of nowhere and begin manipulating everyone around me."

"Not everyone." The taller figure spoke. It was masculine, but not deep. "We cannot use our power of suggestion on Cash or you." He said.

"Why not us?" Rockwell asked skeptically.

"Because a much higher force is at play within both of you. It would be too confusing for you to understand. Now, you must prepare your agents and the Chems to leave immediately you will want to leave before midnight. He said urgently. You'll regret if you don't. There is an army of 1500 humans on their way right now to capture everyone in this building so you must leave now. Just don't make a massive fuss over it. Simply order it out of everyone's safety."

"Why can't you have them do it themselves?"

"They will become suspicious latter as to why everyone felt the need to leave at once."

"I have one more question." Rockwell asked.

"Shoot and quick." The male replied.

Rockwell pointed to the shorter figure. "Why does she entice the Brigadier General to abuse her Fiancé?"

"Because she is jealous that I do not show my feelings to her as openly as Cash does to my Si-I mean the General." He replied callously.

With that both of them disappeared. Strait into thin air.

Rockwell sat there a minute and thought about what just happened. Then she went and ordered that they all leave immediately, no questions asked.

It was very late already and mostly everyone had gone to sleep. However Dinardo stood guard. Rockwell recruited him in waking up everyone and getting them into the convoy of Lincoln navigators. After he had been woken up Cash quickly did about 50% of the work. It took about 20 minutes to get everyone packed up and in the convoy of three navigators.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 into this world were thrown.

There were three vehicles in all. Rockwell lead the way while Dinardo (a Flareon) Brough up the rear.

Rockwell had Jeremy sitting beside her in the front passenger seat. For some strange reason, she enjoyed his company. They traveled quickly down the gravel road towards the Punks hideout. Hopefully they would be able to set up a base of operations there and then launch an attack to distract the miners long enough for the general and her Agents to escape.

Rockwell had no intention of trying to fend off the miners from the hideout. Or liberate Phenac. She honestly couldn't care about these humans. They were known for this kind of violence and deserved the consequences for it.

"Agent Rockwell?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What will we do now that Phenac has been captured? How will we re-take the city and fend them off?" He asked.

 _"_ _He really has bought the lie that I would lead his little group._

 _I don't plan to recapture Phenac or even fight the miners. It would be much simpler to send the Chems on a suicide mission and escape with my agents and the General to Gateon port. Then I can go home. I've done enough for this wretched wasteland already. How much more will they ask of me?_

 _Humans always get themselves into such bloody and pity war and squabbling. They deserve to pay the consequences for such violence."_

"I don't know what we will do, but we will get Phenac back." She deceived.

Several minutes passed. Jeremy's mind rambled on about everything as it usually did.

He popped a question. "Agent Rockwell, whats your first name?"

"My first name?" Rockwell was hesitant to reveal this. Her first name sounded so, girly. She opted for being addressed by her last name as if it was her first name. Rockwell sounds much more badass than…

"Can I trust you to not reveal this to anyone?" She asked.

He nodded.

"My full name is Sophia Delta Rockwell."

"That's a beautiful first name. I can see why you prefer your official title over it. Rockwell sounds like it demands much more respect."

"Yep. Not many people would take me seriously by my first name. I switched over to using my official title and everything became much easier."

"Although are you by any chance named after-" Rockwell interrupted him.

"Yes" She sighed. "I was named after a tool company." She said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Not the modern day Rockwell Company I assume." Jeremy added.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" She asked curiously.

"It's your middle name, Delta, that gave it away." Jeremy replied. "My relatives work as contractors and carpenters. They have lot of power tools. A few of the tools are Delta-Rockwell made."

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Rockwell asked.

"Sure." Jeremy waited in anticipation.

"I don't like power tools. I make everything by hand. The power tools I do use are made by DeWalt."

"Hahahahah!" That's so ironic." Jeremy laughed.

"Just what do you make?" Jeremy asked.

"Small wooden boats. I use it as a way to calm me down, relive stress, and just take it easy. There are never any mistakes. Just happy accidents."

"Wow. You truly are one of the most interesting girls on earth." Jeremy replied with awe.

This brought a tint of red to Rockwell's cheeks. Not many people (especially guys) complimented her on much more than her physical appearance. Let alone her lifestyle, which most guys she encountered thought was boring. Every guy seemed to just want a one night stand with her.

Or to have an adventure, because she was a special agent. Why did they think she would bring them with her? When she got home the last thing she wanted was adventure or action. She wanted to relax. Especialy after the occasional 3 month long overseas investigations.

What really hurt was when it was a subordinate who she thought really cared about her feelings. But just wanted ego points by saying he had fucked her. This had happened all too often. The blush disappeared and was replaced by a look of misery as she remembered this.

"Could you show me how to make a boat sometime? A-after the-I mean this is all blown over." Jeremy asked. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Sure." Rockwell perked up and lied. She had no intention of any such thing. Despite his kindness, her heart was still a large callous stone. Jeremy would die like the rest of them. He was only a human after all.

 _"_ _Whatever he's saying in trying to comfort me is probably just a ploy or trick to get me to fall for a trap."_ She reminded herself. But still, what he had said was very sweet. Mabey he was being honest. Just being her friend.

Her mind wandered. It thought about him. She couldn't shake it.

He had been quite for a while now. Rockwell looked over at him. _"Wow, fast asleep."_ She though. He was leaned over against the door, his rather more masculine features showing through his shirt. It usually hid them.

"Wow, he's kind of cute curled up like that." She whispered.

 _"_ _HOLD ON WTF AM I SAYING? HE'S CUTE? H-HE'S NOT CUTE!"_ Rockwell pouted. _"HES A HUMAN A VILE DISCUSTING-"_

 _"_ _Don't deny it."_ A voice in the back of her mind said. Her face turned a bright red. Did she really have feelings for this human?

Rockwell pulled up to the hideout. The clock had just struck 3:00 AM (0300) When she got out. She noticed something.

 _"_ _Where are the other cars?"_ She wondered as she failed to see any pull up behind her.

 _What happened? Did we get separated? Where could they be?!"_

During Rockwell's chat with Jeremy, the others had become separated from them.

 _"_ _It should have been easy to follow the road."_ She thought. _"The road is the only way here. There are no turnoffs or other roads to go down."_

She was wrong. There were several other roads they could have turned off onto. And did. As she stood there Cash and Dinardo were already separated from each other and were going in completely different directions.

But in the desert your journey isn't important.

Your destination is.

…

Cash hadn't seen the other taillights or headlights in a while now. He was beginning to think they passed him and drove on because he was too slow.

That was when the road suddenly became paved. It was in rough shape though having not been maintained in decades.

 _"_ _This entire road was supposed to be gravel…Somethings' not right. This road should have been maintained or paved over by gravel by now."_

But Cash being the stubborn man he was drove on.

He was told they would be there by 3:00 AM at 24 MPH (36KM/H). But when the road became paved he had speed up to 70MPH (105Km/h).

It was nearly dawn when he arrived at the edge of a large industrial complex. It was rusting slowly. Decaying.

Several buildings had collapsed and there were scorched spots in the parking lots and on the side of buildings.

The large factorys distillation towers and huge cooling towers loomed over everything. It was a beautiful and serene sight as the suns soft orange and red rays fingered across the white walls of the complex.

Cash looked at his fuel gauge. A Quarter way to empty and he had left on a full tank.

"I'll probably die here." He said. "It doesn't look as if this place has any power being fed to it. I guess its just me and the Chems. Knowing them they'll want to get to work right away converting all the equipment into various machines that may be able to keep us alive out here."

Cash shouted. "WAKE UP WERE LOST!" He was always good at admitting his mistakes.

They stirred. Slowly waking up. Cash drug the out of the Navigator and had them stand in a line.

"Well, Looks like we finally found the old Cypher Lab." Carter said.

"Yep, it's been years of searching. Finally be sheer accident we ended up here. We found it but still don't know where it is. Such irony." Phil said with a soft smile.

The others stood quite. Cash spoke up.

"We only have a quarter of a tank left. You guys are probably gonna need to find supplies in there for us."

"Oh there's plenty of equipment inside that can be used for that. What we should really focuse on is getting the facility back up and running." Gideon said.

"Just what exactly did this 'Cipher' do with this place?" Cash asked.

"They used it to close the door to Pokémon's hearts. Giving rise to shadow Pokémon. Their device got out of control. It did horrible things." Carter explained.

"You mean they did horrible things, the Pokémon that is." Phil corrected. "The reason why Pokémon turned against mankind so many years ago…the reason probably lies in there. That's our deduction anyway.

The only person who could tell the difference between Shadow Pokémon and normal ones had been dead for a couple of years when it happened so there's no way to know if we're right. Unfortunately for science, there's no known way to detect it scientifically and reproducibly with the accuracy that they did. That compounded with the fact that we've been searching for this complex for nearly 10 years is why we haven't tried to fix it."

"Does the Shadow Pokémon theory state any other way to reverse its effects?" Cash asked.

"Of course, but it's a long and personal process. The Pokémon must create and maintain a strong and close relationship with a human for an extended period of time." Gideon replied.

"Well" Cash said. "I guess that explains why Amy and I are, you know."

"Indeed it does." Phil stated. "Let's just hope that when we get inside its all fairly easy to repair. Otherwise we may really die out here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sleep not with thine enemy.

George had woken up early that morning. He was heavily hung over. He grabbed a monster from the fridge and stepped outside to watch the sunrise.

George was suddenly alert and awake! He had feds at his door! Not any old feds. Pokémon… They were loitering around the front yard.

He dashed back into the house! Slamming the door behind him and locking several deadbolts. He then sounded the silent alarm he had built into his hideout!

With that he ran for the couch of the living room and pushed it aside. He pulled the carpet back and revealed a safe. Quickly punching in the code he stuffed all his goodies and cash into a duffle bag. He closed the safe put the carpet back and the couch. Then he ran for the basement to join his friends.

Rockwell, her crew and Jeremy had been standing around the front yard of the hideout waiting for the punks to wake up and let them in. Abruptly they all heard a "slam!" and a minute or so later they heard engines fire up.

From behind the house several low riding cars, funny looking Nissans and a Monte Carlo all ripped past them from behind the house! One of her agents, McDee, was nearly run over! He quickly leapt up over the car!

Rockwell stood there as they tore off down the road in Maximum Overdrive.

"Well, I guess they won't be helping us." A Vaporeon said.

…

The agent McDee went around to the back of the House when they found the front door locked.

It wasn't moments until he had unlocked the dead bolts and let them in.

"That was quick" Vaporeon said a bit surprised.

"They left the back door wide open." He replied in amusement.

"All right everyone." Rockwell began "We are going to make our base here temporarily since they obviously left with all their valuables. If you find any drug, narcotic or alcohol you are to dispose of it in the back yard unless it contains more than 60% alcohol then you pour it in our gas tank. DO NOT USE THEM RECREATIONALY UNER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" All but Jeremy replied.

"You're not technically under my team but I would appreciate it if you followed my word m'kay?" She told Jeremy.

He nodded in agreement. He couldn't speak, his thoughts were too lewd and would surly taint his words.

The house appeared to be a large two story house with a basement. The two floors looked like a normal although expensively furnished house.

The basement looked like your typical crack house. The night and day difference was quite jarring.

All the bedrooms were on the second floor. There were six bedrooms and nine of them. Each three rooms had to have pairs. Everyone just agreed that they wouldn't meet their bunkmate until that night. So everyone just chucked their stuff on the beds and went on about their now assigned duties.

Or that was how it was supposed to work as Rockwell had planned it but her agents had found ways around it long ago. Since many of them disliked humans they pushed the responsibility of bunking with one onto Rockwell by beating Jeremy up the stairs.

The upside was that every room was like a master bedroom (since it technicly had , with a queen sized bed, walk in closet and bathroom.

Rockwell and her team had things similar to it happen before, so she was accustom to it. Jeremy, while adaptable, was not accustom to it and was carful with every step he took (not tiptoeing). He was sure that it was all a trap.

 _"It's a trap!"_ Admiral Akbar echoed in Jeremy's head.

…

At the end of the day the only thing of use they had found was a two way radio. Everything else, gas, drugs, money, alcohol, wine beer. It was gone every needle, every bottle.

The one good thing: They had escaped the Miners.

But in the process had become separated.

The Chems wandered the facility. Looking for controls, damaged equipment, leaks, fuel tanks, anything useful. They communicated via walkie talkie.

Ben walked through the mazelike interior of a building he thought to be a reactor containment building. It had a massive maze-like layout, it was fifteen stories tall and had a five story deep pool of pure water in its center. No power, the evidence pointed at it being in the refueling process when it was shut down.

He walked along the edge of the guardrail to the massive pool. He ran his hands through his thick blue hair.

"Ben to Phil."

"This is Phil."

"I've found what appears to be an AP-1000 reactor in the refueling mode. Its pool is still here, there's lots of spare fuel rods and hardly any waste rods. It looks as if it was being loaded when it was abandoned."

"What's the building location?" Phil asked.

"Far east side, 5th building down from the center." Ben stated.

"Okay, get out of there and check the next building, you've found our power source." Phil replied.

Generally, this is how it went for the next twelve hours.

After Carter Discovered the mess hall and water storage tanks they took it easy. The local Cactuses could feed them while they drank water. (Not from the reactor pool, that would be stupid.) After several hours they had found the purpose of all the buildings and began the process of getting them up and running. Starting with the reactor. Ash did most of the grunt work since he wore the Macho brace. It was hard work for him and the Chems.

Cash wondered how Amy was faring.

When Rockwell walked into her bedroom that night she found someone she didn't expect already asleep in it.

It was Jeremy. He was covered up to his neck in covers but his clothes were on the floor on his side.

Rockwell signed. She hadn't had any sleep in two days. She really didn't care if her worst enemy was lying in that bed. She was going to sleep, and comfortably.

Rockwell undressed down to her underwear and crawled into the bed. Jeremy had already warmed the sheets (even Glaceons like to sleep in warm places) so she passed out soon afterwards into a blissful, much needed rest. She lay on her side facing the middle of the bed.

What she didn't know was that Jeremy hadn't been sleeping. He had been staring at the back of his eyelids.

He turned over to face Rockwell. He opened his eyes.

His eyes were in heaven. His nose, not so much.

She wore a dark red sports Bra and panties. On the bra was the phrase: "Caution fondle with care" Her breasts were huge. (He had not been able to view her when she was being operated on by Gideon) He wondered what they were like without the sports bra.

His eyes moved down her figure to her tummy, it was perfect, down to her ass.

Her ass was absolutely stunning. It was nice and round, but not unnaturally so. Her hips were perfect.

 _"This must be Gideon's work."_ He thought. " _Surly she couldn't have been born in this god-like perfection? Could she?"_

Naturally, he felt a tent forming in his underwear. Red rushing to his cheeks and his heart rate climbed.

But he resisted. He was stupid to think of such things. He chuckled internally a bit.

His heart beat very hard and rapidly.

It began to wake up Rockwell, who's sensitive ears were picking up his heartbeat through the bed.

She rolled over. Trying to drowsily block out the noise.

It worked.

Eventually Jeremy when to sleep on the edge of the bed facing the wall.

When Rockwell woke up she felt arms around her waist, hot breath being breathed down her neck. Someone's pelvis up against hers.

She was being spooned. It felt relaxing, the arms around her and the hot breath on her neck gave her a tingly feeling and a feeling of security.

 _"HOLD ON WHO'S DOING THIS TO ME?!"_ She screamed mentally _._

She nearly dozed back off before her mind jumpstarted and she quickly whirled around and kicked her spooner square in the gut! He was sent flying into the wall with a crash.

It was Jeremy, he had been asleep.

He wasn't now.

"Oh…oh god! I-my stomach, oh god!" He groaned. "Why did you do that?" He groaned.

"You were spooning me." She replied with a blush of embarrassment. But it was nowhere near as red as his became.

Jeremy looked down in shame, _"Had I really been doing that?_ " He thought. He spoke up in a painful hoarse groan.

"I swear it wasn't intentional, I was asleep I swear, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that please forgive me!" He groveled.

"If no one finds out them I accept your apology." She answered frustrated.

'No one will I swear I tell no one!" He hastily replied.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cash was given a steel mechanism that attached to his leg in order to let him walk normally but not need to carry crutches due to it being broken. Being led down an extremely long light green painted hallway. Each Machoke was in front and behind him. He could see that farther ahead he would be led out to a loading dock where an armored truck was waiting for him to be loaded up and then driven to the harbor. From there he would be taken via submarine to the cavern deep under the sea of Hoenn to be kept in a maximum security prison.

He was not going to let that happen. He managed somehow, but he was able to unbuckle the brace of the Machoke in front of him and slip it on under his shirt. It was heavy but he could already feel it increasing his strength. It would defiantly slow him down though.

They emerged from the hallway and onto the loading dock which was set inside a warehouse. It was a concrete platform about 5 feet (1.2 meters) above the ground. To keep things from falling off, or, in his case breaking out, there was a wrought iron fence at the edge of the platform.

He ripped the handcuffs that held his hands together in two and quickly picked up each Machoke and threw them into the hallway. Then while they were stunned he ripped up the fence and shoved it into the hallway like tinfoil into a cup. He then jumped down and ran for the driver's side door of the truck.

He jumped into the cab shut the door and then punched a hole in the spot where the key went. He pulled out the wires and hotwired the truck.

It roared to life! Quickly he noticed it was a manual, pressed the clutch slammed it into 1stgear and threw his foot on the gas. He took off! Quickly pulling out of the garage, he could hear once again the drone of attack sirens. He pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and miraculously was able to float shift his way through all 5 other speeds and into overdrive!

He aimed his truck right for the main gate of the military base he had found himself in. He closed his eyes and rammed the truck strait through the gate! The windshield had shattered so he simply punched the remaining fragments out of the way. He then turned the truck onto the highway leading down a hill and into the city.

It wasn't long before he was being chased by several dozen police cars and a helicopter was trying to maneuver a sniper into position for a head-shot. Cash had to take off the Machoke brace and use it as cover from the sniper. But he had made his way onto a large main road and simply kept his foot on the gas until he had reached top speed: 90MPH. And driving in a widely varying ziz-zag pattern to make it harder for the sniper to hit him.

Unfortunately the policemen who tailed him were ziz-zagoons so they weren't thrown by his driving tactic. He had already avoided several spike strips but he would eventually be shot in the head, gotten by spike strips or run out of fuel.

He had been driving for so long that he no longer ran into cars as that the officers in a helicopter flying much higher were able to inform traffic of when to get the hell out of dodge, because the human that allegedly crawled out of a fiery pit unscathed was coming their way.

Although he had a plan to throw the Pokémon chasing him from his tail before he was doomed by fuel guzzling, headshots or spike strips. He had observed several underpasses and noticed that there were always two things: Manhole covers and large concrete barriers. The next underpass was coming up and he needed to somehow crash the truck, jump through the windshield and punch through a manhole cover all in one leap. Fortunately for him the manholes were big about 5ft around so they should be easier to punch through and be easier to hit than the ones you would find in a large human city.

As the truck neared the next underpass he quickly swerved the truck over to his far right and took aim. Then Cash swerved over to his left aiming the truck for the divider. Cash jumped forward and over the dash, pushing the brace directly ahead of his head just before the truck crashed and obliterated upon impact! He now felt everything in slow motion.

Cash was midair on a direct course for his target. He could feel the rapid pulse of his heart. The tugging of the sheer mass of the Machoke brace, and then a loud 'boom' arose from his left and a heavy sting cut across his back. And moments later he could feel the crumpling of the manhole cover against the brace…and the brace against his nose. Then everything went black.

He was heavily stunned, for an instant he couldn't lift his legs or arms. Then he felt a voice, or a force. "RISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER!" Making him rise up from the ground at the bottom of the access hole. Snapping back on the Machoke brace he dashed off into the darkness and stink. He was now nearly free. Except now he had to find a way out.

...

Cash began jogging down the small tunnel. Every time he came to an intersection or an area where the tunnel split he was choose the opposite of the direction he chose last time. Again a zig-zag pattern. If search teams were sent down to find him they probably would have taken more linear routes.

There was the problem of some species of Pokémon being able to track him by scent and sound. Which is why he took off his shoes at one point and ran on his socks to quiet the noise. He jogged and jogged for what seemed like forever. Somehow he wasn't getting tired as fast as he would normaly. But he was getting lightheaded.

Cash came around a bend in a tunnel that had a small light at the end of it. He then kept his jogging pace, not wanting to waste energy and find out that it was a search team and not an actual exit.

This was when he heard shouting, voices and the clunk-clunk-clunk of boots. It was coming from behind him. He dared not quicken his pace. The brace was heavy and required a tremendous amount of energy to run with. He was heavily fatigued from running with it and was getting light headed somehow.

The voices and boot clunking turned the bend and saw him running.

"There it is! GO GO GO!" The Mightyena leader literally barked.

Cash came to the exit, it was a steel grate. He simply shoved it out of the tunnel and ran out. Then came back and crumpled it back in place as soon as the search team arrived like he had the wrought iron fence. He then took off jogging once again.

The commanding officer began communicating with the search coordinators trying to figure out where Cash had exited so that they wouldn't lose track of him.

"Holy shit, I had no idea humans were so strong!" A Linoon officer said.

"They aren't. I noticed it was wearing a Machoke brace as it ran away." A Bibarel replied. Despite popular belief in their uselessness, his kind paid attention to certain details.

"Also" The Bibarel continued "It didn't run away, it casually jogged away. The arrogant bastard. It was jogging when we spotted it and didn't even think we were a big enough threat to quicken its pace."

"That because he lost a lot of blood! Look at the tiny trail he's leaving." The Linoon said. She was mortified at the endurance of this human. They had all been led to believe that humans were weak, fragile and frail craetures that manipulated everything and everyone they met.

"Quiet you two dumbasses. I'm on the phone with the coordinators and I can't focus with your senseless blabbering's." The Mightyena said. She had no idea that her two subordinates had actually discovered a major detail they could use for aiding their search.

After a minute of jogging outside of the tunnel, Cash found himself jogging down a hill and up to the side of an old dirt road which had a field beside it.

"Finally I'm free! I can rest!" Cash yelled with joy. …"Oh god! I feel like shit!" He said in pain as the fatigue finally caught him.

Quickly Cash unbuckled the brace and let it fall to the ground. Then he let himself fall to the ground. Lying there on his stomach.

Then he felt something wet on his lower back. He reached around to feel up his shirt where it was. Suddenly pain! He pulled his hand back with it coated in the wetness and found it covered in Blood! He had been bleeding! When did he get that wound?

Quickly he drug the brace over to his side and buckled it on tight over the area of bleeding to make it stop. Now he needed water and food. He quickly turned his mind to Amy. He needed to find her. Nothing else came close to her on his list of priorities.

 **Then the writer of this story decided he needed to stop because he had written a 1,595 word chapter and was fatigued from it being 12:00 am. Although he asked that you the reader to please leave a review, because feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
